Jazz Hurt Danny Heart And Make Danny Cry
by yeesheng4
Summary: Jazz was so angry because she think mom and dad not more attention her. Jazz vent on Danny and scolded him, make Danny sad and cry, which Danny have not cry long time since he still younger. Jazz very regret she treat Danny like that, she must remedy her brother feeling and get back relationship of sibling.


When Jazz back home, she want to show mom and dad her excellent grades, went she walk to lab want to show them, but Jack is busy attention on his inventions, Jazz want show her mom look, but her mom is look pictures of Danny and her. Maddie say now Danny is growing up, we can spent time on together is not more, she say, 'Jazz, you know 3 days later is Danny's birthday, I still not figure out want to give what he present, have you an any idea?' Jazz very furious, because dad only attention on his inventions, mom is only attentions on Danny, she so furious not response her mom and walk away to her room. Danny was back home, he went to lab and his mom say Jazz look so furious, want Danny to talk with her. Danny walk to Jazz room, he knock Jazz door, ask for come in. But Jazz respond:

Jazz: Leave me alone, Danny.

Danny: No, I come in, Jazz.

Jazz: what's going on, Danny?

Danny: It's you what's going on, mom want me talk to you.

Jazz: I don't want talk about it, now just get out.

Danny: Otherwise Jazz, you speaking out from your heart you want to say.

Jazz: Alright, I speaking out. I hate dad always not attention on me, always keep attentions on his inventions, I hate mom always concern you more than me, my birthday mom and dad always forgot, why they can remember you birthday but me?

Danny: It's that matter?

Jazz: It's sure you doesn't look matter, but I care, I just want mom and dad keep attentions more on me. I'm always alone at school, house, or other place, only vacation is ghost, ghost, ghost, I'm sick about it.

Danny: Why are you thinking like this, mom and dad love both of us as the same.

Jazz: No, They love you more than me. When you have ghost gene, they inventions already tell them answer you're ghost many times, but they still chose to believe you not a ghost, never suspect you. But Dad suspect I'm ghost, you know how sad of me. I'm show my test grades to they look, but they not even care about it, dad always inventions ghost, I show mom but only she think is you birthday. And at least you have Tucker and Sam always on your side, but how is me?

Danny: Jazz!

Jazz in fit of anger, she is not calm and she impulse speaking:

Jazz: You know what, Danny, I'm wish you're never be my brother, if you not my brother I'm sure mom and dad will more attentions and love me more than you.

Danny: This is your truth?

Jazz: Yes. 'Said with very less of calm'.

Danny: Fine, If you thinking me like this,

Then Danny feel sad and crying quickly back to his room, pack baggage and write the letter then leave the house, in that moment, Jazz was so furious, doesn't know Danny already leaving house.

Danny leave the house, but he doesn't want bother his friend, so he went to park and sit there. But not long, Dani see Danny are sad, walk into him ask him what happens, Danny say he quarrel with his sister, want to alone. Then Dani bring Danny to current places Dani from.

In morning, Jack and Maddie burst into Jazz room, ask where's Danny? Jazz ask what's going on? They say not saw Danny since yesterday.

Jazz quickly run into Danny room and doesn't see Danny, but she see the letter and read the letter, but mom and dad was behind, dad rush the letter and they read. After watch the letter, Mom and Dad finally know this is Jazz fault. They ask what are you done, Jazz. She say

Jazz: Mom, dad, I'm so sorry. I'm unintentional, I was fit of anger.

Maddie: Jazz, I know you think we not attention on you and love Danny more than you, that's because you're so great, no need us to worry, but Danny doesn't same as you. He has a lot problem, but you not. And we know you are so smart, no need look your grades already know how perfect it's.

Jazz: Really?

Jack: Yes, Jazz. But you are overmuch of this things, you must find your brother back, and that's more thing, before Danny appearance, you're grounded.

Sam and Tucker was going to Fenton Works find Danny, but they already hear everything three of them saying.

When Jazz go inside Casper High, everyone use the furious eyes to glared on Jazz, booing Jazz, Jazz asking what happen, why everybody glared on me? And Jazz meet Tucker and Sam, Tucker and Sam saying you made Danny angry and cry, Danny was never crying since we know him because you, he's now must be sad, you're disappointed for everyone, Jazz.

Jazz: But Sam, Tucker.

Sam: Danny's need alone. And one more thing, before Danny come back, nobody will council you.

Then Mr. Lancer calling Jazz to his office. Mr. Lancer speaking

Mr. Lancer: Ms. Fenton, you're the best on Casper High, even I'm was admire and worship on you, but how are you this time so disappointment?

Jazz: Mr. Lancer, I'm so sorry, my mood was so bad, I'm unintentional, he's my little brother, I love him, I also regret I treat him like this. But I'm promise, I will apologize to Danny, I will find him back.

Mr. Lancer: Remember, Jazz. Your parents will always love you, you born with them, your brother always emulate your example, you can't let him down, you must have duty of sister.

Jazz: Yes, Mr. Lancer and thanks.

Mr. Lancer: your welcome.

In Danny side

Danny: Whoa, Dani. This is your life, your life are so freedom. With You so much fun, even I not thinking about a person I don't wanna think about it.

Danielle: Your Welcome, Danny.

Jazz back to home and Danny still not back, she is thinking how apologizes to Danny with sincerely, finally she's had idea.

Next day in morning, Jazz have something to say, she want make a party in Fenton Works in tomorrow Danny's birthday, she want give Danny surprise for apologizes, she had a plans. And everybody including Mr. Lancer helping her to prepare party stuff.

Next day is Danny Party, after school, Tucker and Sam calling Danny to back Fenton Works, they say Jack and Maddie was chase ghost, Jazz not there. Then Danny back home outside see Sam and Tucker, they also saw Danielle with him. When Danny go in to house, he saw Jazz was in front of him. Also Valerie, Dash, Kwan, Paulina, Star, Mr. Lancer and other people was there, only his mom and dad was chasing Klemper. Danny saw Jazz very angry thinking immediately bringing Danielle leaving, but Sam and Tucker lock the door, saying Jazz has something say, Then Jazz singing

Lyrics

And I'm so sorry that I hurt you

Sorry but I fell through

Sorry I'm never thought your feeling

I'm sorry that too impulsive and sorry I didn't calm down

For all that I have done to you

I wish you can forget about it

So sorry that I hurt you

Sorry but I more need you

And wish you can forgive me

Then Jazz and all people singing Happy Birthday 'including' Danielle to Danny.

After Danny hear, he was so impressed to tears.

After finished happy birthday song, everyone is party begin, Danny go to house of attic, Sam and Tucker want follow but Danielle prevent, she say Jazz and Danny need to talking.

Jazz go to attic saw Danny watching sky, she speak with Danny

Jazz: Danny, I am so sorry, you know I was just say furious word, not my truth. After I'm saying that, I was so regret.

Danny: But you say

Jazz: Just for you know, your my little brother, I love you more than myself, no matter what it will never gonna be changed. I know what that's day I'm say, maybe I'm hurt you, that's because I'm jealous, you have truly friend, but I'm not, I'm think mom and dad love you more than me, so I jealous and scolded you, I'm so sorry. But one thing I want you know, I'm your big sister, we have some blood, we're family and there's never be to changed. And I am not gonna so impulsive be again.

Danny: It's that truth?

Jazz: Yes, Danny. From my heart. Can you forgive me?

Danny: Alright, never mind, forgive you.

Then they both are hugging.

Jack and Maddie from below see Danny back, they so happy, but they saw the house are being party, they say who is run the party, Jazz want to say but Danny say is both of us, Then Jack say after the party you're two are grounded. Jazz say no fair, today is Danny's party, you can't do that. Maddie say, oh ya, it's Danny birthday, we should say Happy Birthday. But after they done with Klemper, Box Ghost are appearance, they say to them 'I am the Bos Ghost', Jazz and Maddie quickly eyes glared on box ghost attention to chasing and Box Ghost is run away, Then they yelling ' Happy Birthday, Danny'. Then yelling ghost.

Jazz: Happy Birthday, little brother.

Danny: Thanks, Jazz.

The Jazz bring the huge toy rocket to Danny as gift. Danny so inspire, hugging Jazz say thanks 'Jazz'.

Jazz: You're welcome, Little brother.

They hugging until Danielle, Sam and Tucker broke the warm moments. They say 'Danny, come down to join party and eat the birthday cake.' They went down and Jazz and Danny carry the gift, Jazz hand on Danny shoulder and walk down. Jazz say I cut the cake to you, Danny say thanks Jazz. He ask Jazz what is flavor of cake, Jazz say after walk down the party you will know.

Danny: You promise will no more wrangle

Jazz: I'm Promise.

Meanwhile Jack and Maddie still chase Box Ghost around the house. They went down join party and eating cake. Music dance couple like Dash and Paulina, Kwan and Star, Sam and Danielle, Tucker and Valerie and Danny and Jazz dance sibling dance.

THE END


End file.
